


Stay a Little Longer

by come_slyther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_slyther/pseuds/come_slyther
Summary: I sigh. “I was hoping we could talk.”His face is like marble, so perfect and so smooth and so cold. There’s a faint tracery of veins at his left temple where a light sheen of sweat’s collected. Absurdly, I want to lean over and lick it.A ghost of a smile flickers on his face.“You fucked my brains out, Harry. I couldn’t hold a conversation right now if I tried.”





	Stay a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drarry! 
> 
> The lyrics are from 'Stay a Little Longer' by Brothers Osborne and all characters belong to JK Rowling.

_Something like a strong wind is coming over me, has got a hold of me, yeah_

_Thinking and doing things I shouldn’t be, really I shouldn’t be_

 

**Draco**

I wake up to a loud, insistent pounding on my front door. At first, it blends with the remnants of my dreams, a confusing mass of closed doors and green lights and snakes and fire. I lie in bed, heart thumping, until the pounding starts up again. A quick wandless _tempus_ shows that it’s just after two in the morning.

With a low groan, I roll out of bed and stumble to the front door, catching my hip on the sharp corner of my desk and my shoulder on the doorway. _Fuckdammit._ The wooden floors are bitingly cold on my bare feet.

“What in the-,” I begin as I pull open the door, before drawing short. “Potter?”

“Draco,” a clearly inebriated Harry Potter responds. “Draco Malfoy.”

Potter leans against the door frame, his wild black hair spilling in bouncy curls over his forehead, his green eyes glazed behind his glasses. The top two buttons of his white dress shirt are undone and his sleeves are pushed up his forearms, revealing tawny skin that gleams in the moonlight. Black jeans, a days’ stubble and a worn leather jacket lend him a faintly dangerous air, like a wolf on the hunt.

“Where were you tonight?” Potter asks, his voice low and gravelly. “I missed you.”

I swallow, belly tightening at his words. I’d skipped out on drinks with Harry and his friends, even though I’d never outright said I’d go. “I didn’t fancy it.” I inhale. “What do you want, Harry?”

“Can I come in?” 

I hesitate, biting my lip. Potter and I had become quite good friends in the last two years, after Mother and I reconnected with Andromeda. What started as suffering each other’s presence awkwardly while visiting Teddy evolved into drinks after work, Saturday coffees and occasional dinners with our growing group of mutual friends.

In the last month I’d pulled back from Harry, feigning excuse after excuse. I wasn’t avoiding _him_. I was avoiding a serious unrequited crush. It was starting to hurt, the stale smile I had to wear each time Harry told me about a date he went on, endlessly chattering about the food he’d eaten, or whether there’d been a kiss at the end. The only saving grace had been that Harry’s dates mostly ended with a platonic parting of ways.

“Draco, please. I want to talk to you.”

I sigh and step into the hallway light, opening the door wider for him.

“Come in then. It’s fucking freezing.”

 

**Harry**

Merlin, Draco smells so fucking good. Like cool water and earl grey tea and something soapy, like freesias. He catches his breath as I shift to my side to look at him.

_How the hell did I manage this?_

I’m not so drunk that I can’t remember turning up here in the middle of the night, kissing him as soon as the door shut behind me, with a ferocity that shook me all the way to my bones. I remember his soft gasp of breath, body still warm from sleep. I remember a whispered question and a hurried _yes Harry, please._ I remember ending up in his bed, his legs around my hips – his feet were _freezing_ \- and his teeth biting into my collarbone.

_Say something, Potter. Tell him about how it was Ron Weasley of all people who clued you in to how you feel about Draco. That no one you’ve dated in the last couple of years has been the right kind of blonde or had the sort of wit that cuts to the bone or the kind of smile that can stay with you for hours._

“Draco, I-”

“Do you want to Floo home or are you going to Apparate? I’ll have to open the Floo up for you. It’s been so cold lately, I’ve kept it closed so I can have a real fire going.”

I sigh. “I was hoping we could talk.”

His face is like marble, so perfect and so smooth and so _cold_. There’s a faint tracery of veins at his left temple where a light sheen of sweat’s collected. Absurdly, I want to lean over and lick it.

A ghost of a smile flickers on his face.

“You fucked my brains out, Harry. I couldn’t hold a conversation right now if I tried.”

I leave an hour later. He looks like a fallen angel when he sleeps.

 

-

 

_One more drink leads to another, you slide up close to me_

_Tear the t-shirts off each other, your hands all over me_

_I tell myself I’m not in love but one more time is not enough_

_One last kiss and then you’re a goner_

_And I’m here wishing you could stay a little longer_

**Draco**

When Harry is in my bed, nothing else in the world matters. His mouth burns a trail of heavenly fire down my skin. His fingers are so rough, painting bruises, it’s bloody brilliant. He splits me open and puts me back together in the darkness of my bedroom, and I lose myself in the taste of sweat on skin and the addicting feel of his pulse on my tongue and the smell of mind-blowing sex in the air.

It’s when we stop moving against each other that my chest starts to ache with the burden of loving him. It’s not right to keep something so large, so all-encompassing, trapped in a cage of sinew and bone and it’s starting to eat away at my insides.  

When Harry is in my bed, I tell myself _it’s the last time_. But it’s been six months and I can’t let go. When he turns up at my door, my pulse thrums and my mind whirls and I can’t think about anything but tearing his clothes off and sinking my teeth into his perfect golden skin.

When Harry is in my bed, I wish he could stay a little longer.

 

**Harry**

Draco is made of moonlight tonight. He opens the door with messy silver hair and sleepy silver eyes and perfect silver skin and my heart trips over itself. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want him, my Draco.

“Please,” he whispers later, in the heavy darkness of his room, like the inside of a thundercloud. “Harry, please.” It’s an invocation and a curse at the same time.

When he curls up on his side afterwards, I take a moment to admire the graceful curve of his spine and the breath-taking display of lean muscle. I want nothing more than to fold myself around him and wake up with him, my beautiful moonlight boy.

But I don’t know where we stand, even now, six months after the first time I stepped into his arms.

“Draco?” I ask softly.

“Goodnight Harry,” he responds. “You can see yourself out?” It’s not unkind, but it cuts pretty deep anyway.  

“Yeah.” I swallow and gather my things.

I wish I could stay a little longer.

 

-

 

_So calm and so cool, yeah I try to be, like it don’t bother me_

_The last time was the last time_

_Until I’m all alone and I’m picking up the phone_

**Draco**

It’s a year today – it’s just gone midnight - and Harry’s on his way. I pour a firewhiskey as I wait for him.  

This is the last time, I tell myself. Tonight, I’m going to tell him I can’t go on with this _arrangement_ anymore. It’s gotten out of control. Something changed in the last six months; we go drinking together after work and his knee will brush mine under the table; he stays the night and has a toothbrush here; I left my favourite dark green jumper at his flat last week and he wore it the next time we met. It’s getting too painful to be so casual about something so serious.

There’s a knock on the door and I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I school my features into a look of casual calm before opening the door. Harry’s got a bunch of flowers and a bottle of Ogden’s and a crooked grin. A warmth rushes through me and settles in my stomach. _Stop it,_ I tell myself sternly. _You’re making it worse for yourself._

“Hey,” he says softly. I give him a small smile in response and lead him into the sitting room. It’d be pretty gauche to call off our arrangement on the doorstep.

I open my mouth but no words come out. _I don’t want to do this anymore. Just say it._

“These are for you,” he says somewhat shyly, holding out the flowers and the firewhiskey. “I didn’t know which would be more appropriate. I’ve never had a proper boyfriend before.”

_I’ve never had a proper boyfriend before._

_What?_

_Boyfriend?_

I must look pretty dazed, because his smile slips.

“Draco?” He steps up to me and I step back before I know what I’m doing. His arms drop and his face crumples with hurt. “What’s wrong?”

“You called me- you said-,” I stutter but the words won’t come. What am I doing? This is exactly what I wanted and I’m fucking it up good and proper.

Harry frowns for a second and then he understands. “I called you my boyfriend. Isn’t that what we are?”

I hesitate just a fraction too long.

“Right.” Harry puts the flowers and the firewhiskey down on the coffee table and walks to the door. Panic claws its way up my throat but I’m frozen, watching him walk away. He’s like the sun drawing behind a cloud, taking all the warmth and light with him.

_Fuck._

 

**Harry**

I walk to the door, still smarting. We’ve been having sex exclusively for a year, a year tonight, and hanging out at the pub after work, and brushing our teeth side by side in the morning when I stay the night. Didn’t that make us boyfriends?

_Stupid git. That’ll teach me to fall for beautiful boys with no backbone._

I pull open the door but it stops suddenly when a pale hand appears over my head, fine silvery hairs catching the hallway light like sparks.

“Wait, Harry.” His forehead rests on my shoulder. “Give me a minute. Please.”

I do. I stand there, on the edge of falling.

“I’m an idiot.” Draco’s voice is small and muffled. He huffs a laugh which hits the back of my neck, soft and warm. “I love you, you know. I have done for a long time. Then suddenly we were having sex and I thought it was…casual. Convenient. Because you’d gotten bored of dating, and waiting for your forever person to come along. And I kept waiting for it to end. For you to say you’d found them and this was done.”

I turn around slowly, giving him a chance to back off. My heart’s suddenly light in my chest and my blood’s fizzing and _oh Merlin, I love this stupid git so much._

His eyes are large and grey and suspiciously shiny. I bite my lip to stop myself saying about it that’ll piss him off. He can go from cool waters to spitting lava in the space of a sentence.

“I did find my forever person, Draco. I’ve been under the impression that he’s been my boyfriend for the last year.”

His smile is everything.


End file.
